


Diplomatic Immunity

by tinamachina



Category: Oglaf
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinamachina/pseuds/tinamachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandoval is bored.  Ivan is in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Immunity

Ivan felt someone climb into his bed. He hoped it was his mistress, but any such thing was abandoned when he applied for this job.

“I’m bored,” he heard the Xoan Ambassador droll in his ear. “Entertain me.”

Judging from the absence of sunlight, Ivan was sure that it was not a good hour to entertain anybody. “I’ve been waxing the succubae all night. I don’t have the energy for this.” Ivan muttered into his pillow.

“Is that all you’ve been waxing?” Sandoval reached around and grabbed hold of Ivan’s crotch. “I know all about your ‘collection’.”

“Get off of me!” Ivan tried to swat away Sandoval’s hand, but the ambassador became more aggressive, pulling down Ivan’s pajama pants.

“Stop or I’ll have you thrown in jail for rape!” Ivan struggled to get out from under Sandoval, but the ambassador pinned his shoulders to the mattress.

“I have diplomatic immunity,” Sandoval said, grinding himself against Ivan’s bare bottom. “I can do anything I want to you and get away with it.”

And it wasn’t as if Ivan’s mistress would defend her underling over her bestie. The pinecone incident still gave Ivan nightmares and a disturbing case of morning glory. Still, Ivan did not feel like playing the bitch, not this night.

“What about reading a book?” Ivan wiggled his bottom, trying desperately to keep Ivan’s horn from breaching his borders. “There’s the Book of Forbidden Love…”

“Yes, I found the climax rather disappointing,” Sandoval sighed, slipping himself between Ivan’s cheeks, rubbing against his hole. “You know, I’d much rather a more diplomatic relationship with your virgin territory than a full-scale invasion. If you’d just…open your gates and let me expand your horizons, I think,” Sandoval grinded down, slower, “you and I…ah…we can have a nice little alliance.”

“I’m certain that Mistress has done everything in her power to keep me ‘virgin territory’,” Ivan lied still, tensing up his butt. That probably did not help matters since Sandoval only moaned louder.

“Any negotiations made will be kept in the strictest confidence,” Sandoval whispered into Ivan’s ear, “I promise you.”

Ivan knew the exact worth of the ambassador’s promises, and quickly flipped over, “I come, you’re busted.”

“Tell you what,” Sandoval then poured something viscous and blue over Ivan’s cock, bringing it to erection with horrifying speed, “I’m willing to make one concession. I can take you into my embassy. All of you.” 

Then Ivan watched helplessly as Sandoval straddled him and sank down, all the way down. Ivan closed his eyes, imagining anybody else’s ass taking his cock—Mistress, the guard captain, that sulky mercenary, the bearded lady at the venison stand. Or maybe Ivan should have kept his eyes on Sandoval and watched the ambassador’s cock flail about with every bounce, because maybe it would have prevented what happened next.

“Wait…no…stop…I’m gonna…” Ivan screamed, and then it happened. 

When Sandoval dismounted, Ivan looked down. It was as if some little blue sprite had taken the place of his cock, except the little sprite looked trapped in some kind of force field.

“Help!” The sprite squeaked. “Let me out! I’m telling! Let me out!”

“Protection,” Sandoval said coolly and was already half-dressed. “The cumsprite will die of suffocation within an hour, so you’ll be protected.” Sandoval kissed Ivan affectionately on the forehead. “But before you go back to sleep, do remember to strip it off before sunrise because it will also cause your cock to shrivel up and die. Sweet dreams!”

Ivan would not sleep the rest of the night, but he did keep the dead sprite as a warning to the rest of his collection.


End file.
